Tarde Demais
by Hell di Sanseverini
Summary: Quando Edward Elric percebeu era tarde demais...


Tarde Demais

Ele sabia que não deveria estar ali. De todas as coisas que poderia ser, masoquista era uma das escolhas mais improváveis. Até hoje. Ele observou a porta da igreja. O que ele estava fazendo ali afinal? Vendo a mulher que ele amava se casar com outro? Era tarde demais. Mas ainda assim seus pés o guiaram até lá. Talvez ele precisasse ter certeza de que isso ia mesmo acontecer. Ou talvez algo a fizesse mudar de idéia. Não. A quem ele queria enganar? Entrou na igreja.

Ela estava no altar, de costas. Um vestido branco tomara que caia branco e um véu caindo por suas costas. Nunca imaginaria Winry vestida de noiva. Ao seu lado estava o homem que a roubou dele. Ele apertou com força a mão, não poderia fazer nada. Tanto tempo ele teve e ele não fez nada. Quantas chances dela lhe deu, quantas vezes demonstrou seu amor. E o esperou. E lhe doou seu coração. E o que Edward fez com isso? Guardou-o em seu bolso.

- Estamos reunidos nessa manha para unir a vida desses dois jovens que se amam.

_Winry arrastava Edward pela chuva. Era uma tarde de verão e tudo o que a mecânica mais queria era sair correndo pela chuva, sentir a água batendo em seu corpo. E queria que Ed sentisse o mesmo. Ele nunca dedicava um tempo aproveitando as coisas boas e simples da vida. Ed estava sempre sério e focado, obcecado. Winry entendia que ele precisava recuperar o corpo de Al, era uma promessa, era o que o mantinha seguindo. Mas a vida não podia ser só isso, essa auto-pressão que ele colocava em si mesmo. Ele era apenas um jovem de quinze anos. Ele deveria se comportar como um, pelo menos de vez em quando. E ela sabia que Al desejava o mesmo._

_- Winry, eu estou me molhando inteiro._

_- Edward, acho que essa é a intenção do banho de chuva._

_- Eu não posso ficar doente._

_- Você não vai ficar doente, é só uma chuvinha. Nos faz sentir mais vivos, lava nossa alma. Pare de bancar o vovô. Venha – ela continuava puxando-o._

_- A chuva está aumentando. – Winry soltou sua mão e começou a rodopiar – Você parece que tem cinco anos._

_- E você parece que tem cinqüenta.- ela correu em direção a ele e o abraçou. Ed corou_

_- O-o que você tá fazendo?_

_- Vamos dançar. – Ed abraçou-a de volta e eles dançavam suavemente, como se fossem guiados pelo som da chuva batendo nas arvores, no chão, neles. – Até que você dança bem. – ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro_

_- É, eu sei. – ele disse zombeteiro, tentando evitar que ela percebesse o quão nervoso ele estava_

- Russel Tringhan, você aceita a jovem Winry Rockbell como sua legitima esposa, para amar e respeitar, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito – ele respondeu sorrindo

- Winry Rockbell, você aceita o jovem Russel Tinghan como seu legitimo esposo, para amar e respeitar, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

Meu coração parou naquele momento. Winry olhou para Russel e sorriu. Olhou depois para o lado, onde estavam sentados os convidados. Seus olhos pareciam buscar algo. E ela deve ter achado o que procurava, quando seu olhar parou em cima de mim.

_Edward abriu os olhos de vagar para levar um susto ao ver Winry deitada ao seu lado, com seu braço direito abraçando-o. Parecia uma miragem. O que ela fazia ali? Ele não conseguia compreender. Ficou observando-a por alguns minutos, hipnotizado. Passou uma mão pelo seu rosto. Se fosse tudo diferente... Uma parte dele gostaria de acordar todos os dias ao lado dela. Mas tudo é assim. Ele fez com que fosse assim. E nada poderia mudar o rumo da vida dele. Nem mesmo Winry Rockbell._

_- Win, acorda. – ela murmurou alguma coisa que ele não compreendeu bem o que era – Winry._

_- O que foi_

_Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o alquimista a milimitros de distancia dela. Ficou envergonhada e levou um susto, que a fez cair da cama. Que vergonha. Não era pra ela ter caído no sono. Ela só queria abraçá-lo por um instante. _

_- Você tá bem? – Ed foi a beirada da cama_

_- Estou._

_- O que você tava fazendo aqui?_

_- Me desculpa, é que..._

_- O que?_

_- Não, deixa pra lá. – Ed segurou seu pulso_

_- Fale Winry._

_- Eu só queria ficar um pouco com você. Você vai embora amanha de manha e eu... Você vai embora. Sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Você entende? Você não entende. Eu só queria ficar um pouco com você, sentindo você._

_- Win...- ela o calou colocando o indicador em sua boca_

_- Não, por favor. Só me permita fazer algo..._

_Assim, ela tirou seu dedo e o substituiu por seu lábio. Edward arregalou os olhos. Winry Rockbell estava mesmo beijando-o? Ele não podia fazer isso. Não era justo. Com ele. Com Al. Com ela. Ele retribuiu o beijo, trazendo-a para cima de si. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas da menina, enquanto as mãos dela exploravam seu peito nu e subiam por seu pescoço, seu cabelo. Edward então afastou-a._

_- Ed..._

_- Eu não posso fazer isso._

_- Não, por favor. Esqueça o que você não pode. Não existe lugar nesse mundo que eu mais queira estar. Eu quero estar aqui com você. Eu quero te tocar, te fazer feliz. – ela beijou seu pescoço – Não me peça para parar, não me peça para ir embora. Eu nunca serei feliz sem você. Eu te amo. – Edward a empurrou e se sentou_

_- Você não pode me amar. Não pode amar um homem como eu. Eu sou um homem incompleto, aos pedaços._

_- Não, você não é. Você é o homem mais incrível que eu conheço._

_- Você é incrível. Você é a melhor garota que alguém poderia achar. Preste atenção, pois só te falarei isso uma vez. Você é linda, você é inteligente, você desperta sentimentos em mim, desejos. Eu poderia te jogar nessa cama_ _e... Mas você não merece isso. Eu nunca poderei retribuir. Você tem tanto para dar e eu não posso receber isso. Não é justo._

_- Pare com isso. – ela passou sua mão pelo rosto dele mas ele segurou-a_

_- Não, Winry. Pare você com isso. Se for pra ficar comigo, vai ser puramente físico. Seu corpo, sua pele, sua textura. Você merece mais do que isso. Você merece um homem que a ame, que te faça feliz. Eu não posso te dar isso hoje. E não sei se algum dia poderei te dar._

_Winry encarou estática o alquimista, enquanto ela ainda digeria suas palavras. Ela secou as lágrimas que caiam de sua face, enquanto ele a observava com uma expressão deprimente._

_- Fullmetal. Não se trata apenas de suas próteses, não é? Você é impenetrável. Seu coração é feito de aço. Você é incapaz de amar. – dito isso Winry se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto_

- Eu aceito – disse ela se voltando para Russel.

Eu não entendia na época. Eu a amava. Eu sabia naquele dia, naquele momento em que ela saiu do quarto para nunca mais me procurar. Eu soube enquanto dançávamos na chuva. Eu achava que não poderia ficar com ela porque não era bom o suficiente. Ela poderia conseguir alguém melhor. Um cara melhor. Não um monstro. Um monstro como ele. Mas não era isso

- Eu os declaro marido de mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Ele não era incapaz de amar. Ele tinha medo. Medo de magoá-la. Medo de ser igual ao seu pai. Medo de abandonar tudo. Medo de perder mais alguém que ele amava. Mas de que adiantou? Ele a perdeu da mesma maneira. Os noivos saíram e aos poucos os convidados os seguiram. Ele ficou sozinho na igreja. Poderia ser ele com ela. Ele poderia acordar todos os dias olhando para ela. Mas não. Ele vai passar o resto de seus dias remoendo esse sentimento. O amor de sua vida. Algo que nem todos tem capacidade de encontrar. Ela o amava. Ele a amava. Então ele a perdeu. Ela era o amor de sua vida. Seu coração clama por ela, mas é em vão. Tudo o que ele pode fazer é acordar todos os dias em uma casa que poderia ter sido um lar. Em uma existência que poderia ter sido vida.


End file.
